


I'm a fan

by Aeqour_Florus



Series: Nayuren week 2020 [3]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fan to lover, M/M, NayuRen Week 2020, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, nyrn week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeqour_Florus/pseuds/Aeqour_Florus
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Series: Nayuren week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022682
Kudos: 5





	I'm a fan

Nayuta, vocalist of the toppest band in the world. Many people admire him, he always hate people fawning over him until, he met a blue haired boy that said "I'm a fan" in front of him, the boy was calming Nayuta said. Every GYROAXIA concert he would meet him there, they became closer and closer since they are both attending the same school and take same majors.

《At some coffee shop》

"Nanahoshi." Nayuta called Ren

"Yes, Nayuta-kun?" Ren responded

"Do you want to sing?" Nayuta asked

"Eh? Why?" Ren confused

"Just thought of having you in our band as like a second vocalist." Nayuta explained

"Why not Kenta-san he can sing, I heard him sing before." Ren said

"No, I just want your voice. You." Nayuta said

"Maybe, I'll think about it." Ren replied

*don*

Nayuta Kabedon-ed Ren and said _"Be mine, Nanahoshi"_ Ren flustered all pink and can't think of anything to respond. Nayuta then kissed Ren. Ren slightly calmed down.

"What's your answer?" Nayuta asked

"Yes, I'll be yours." Ren said

"Let's meet here next week, it will be our first date." Nayuta said

"Un! Nayuta-kun, I love you" Ren said to assure Nayuta

《GYROAXIA sharehouse》

"So you finally confessed?" Kenta asked

"Yeah." Nayuta replied

"How do you feel?" Kenta asked again

"Good." Nayuta answered

"So he accepted you?" Kenta asked

"Yes. So many questions, is this an interrogation?" Nayuta is annoyed

"Okay okay I'll stop"

《Next week》

"Nayuta-kun! Did you waot for me?" Ren asked

"No I just came to." Nayuta said to Ren

"Come on let's come in, I rented the whole place for us." Nayuta said

"Isn't that way overboard?" Ren asked

"Do you want to be bothered in school that we are together?" Nayuta said

"It's fine-." Ren Said

"You said that." Nayuta kissed Ren

"Then let's hold hands after we're done eating and drinking our coffee and desserts." Ren said

They finished their coffee and sweets and headed out. They hold each others hands and doesn't care who sees them. They were happy with what is happening.

《At a certain park》

"Nayuta-kun"

"Yeah?"

"I accept your offer. I'll be with you even in music"

"That's great to hear, I love you Ren"

"I love you Nayuta"

They lived happily, doing band and life together is pure bliss for them

~the end~


End file.
